Then There Were Two
by ABeautifulDeciever
Summary: The days all blurred together. Everything was the same each passing day. The only thing that gave me any hope was my dreams; all of them were about him - Felix Evans. Human - OOC. Reviews and flames appreciated. Some mature content.


**_I just want to make some things clear before I start._**

**_1. I don't know all this lingo that is used on here, besides OOC (out of character). So if my description was horrible, that's why._**

**_2. This story IS OOC. The reason Felix's last name isn't going to be 'Volturi' is because this takes place when they were human, and Volturi isn't really a last name, it's a coven._**

**_3. I am NOT a very good writer. I know. I just like to write. My apologies._**

**_4. I don't hold stories hostage until I get reviews. Review or not, I am going to continue updating._**

**_5. This story is angst, I guess, as most other stories are here. So if you're looking for a change, this isn't the place to go._**

**_Thanks._**

_The days all blurred together. Everything was the same each passing day. The only thing that gave me any hope was my dreams; all of them were about him - Felix Evans._

My alarm clock began to go off as the minute changed from 4:59 to 5:00. Of course, I was already awake. I had been for hours. I slept for an hour, at the maximum. In this hour, I dreamed of Felix, as usual. But this dream seemed somewhat different. He was dressed in jeans, and a shirt that fit him perfectly. His hair fell just right around his face. This was all normal. His actions are what made this dream seem so abnormal. He would kiss me and hold me, or he would touch me softly. I shuddered at the remembrance of his soft touch.

I was snapped out of my trance by the loud and sudden noise of the alarm clock going off once again. I swung my legs over the side of the bed, lazily moving my hand over to hit the 'snooze' button. I scooted towards the bathroom, my feet dragging the floor. I opened the cabinet and sighed with the realization that there was no more toothpaste.

"Dad," I yelled as loud as I could manage for it to be so early in the morning. "We're out of toothpaste."

He tapped me on the shoulder and I quickly spun around, unaware that he was behind me.

"We're awfully jumpy this morning, aren't we?" he asked with a chuckle. I laughed nervously and nodded as he rummaged through the cabinets, eventually finding the toothpaste.

"Thanks," I said quietly as I turned to the bathroom once again. Looking for my toothbrush up in the cabinet, I came across my medicine_**. **Damn, _I thought to myself as I snatched it and went to my room to put it in my backpack. Those were my depression pills. Like I needed my mom knowing I was on those. My dad had promised me he wouldn't tell her when we went to get them. I trusted my dad more than any person I ever had, or would, trust. I wouldn't trust my mother with the smallest thing, such as making a bad grade or getting detention. My mom had an ugly past. As I thought about it, she still couldn't be trusted. Two affairs on my dad… But he still didn't leave her.

I shook my head, walking back to the bathroom to spit out my toothpaste. I pulled a brush through my hair a few times and went back to my room. Going through my closet was a pointless task that I had to do each day. Most of my clothes were the same - jeans, hoodies, t-shirts, flip flops. With a roll of my eyes, I reached into my closet and pulled out a pair of grey skinny jeans and a plain blue shirt. I quickly stripped down and threw the clothes on, not bothering to try and fix my hair again. I scanned the room to make sure I hadn't left anything unnecessary laying out. My open books on my desk reminded me that I had a chemistry test today. I walked over, shaking my head, and closed the books. I put them in my back pack and slung it over my shoulder, trotting down the stairs. The pill bottle jingled the as I walked down the stairs. Shit.

"Mom?" I called, just checking to see if she was here, or if she had already gone to work.

"She's not here," my dad replied. "And you're lucky she's not. She would have made you change. You look a mess, honey."

My eyes rolled involuntarily. It was my automatic reaction when someone told me I looked like fuck.

"Sorry my clothes aren't up to your standards!" I chimed sarcastically. He chuckled.

"Always in such a good mood in the mornings," he joked, pulling me in for an awkward hug. He knew I'd never hug him back. Still yet, he gave me one everyday.

With a kiss on my forehead, I was out the door.

I shivered as I approached the school. Although it was only three blocks away, I was always freezing when I arrived at school.

"HEIDI!" a booming voice greeted me when I walked in the door. All eyes flew to me, causing me to cringe.

"Peter," I mumbled, "don't ever do that again. Unless you don't want your balls anymore. Not that you have any now."

"Ouch," he winced playfully. "That one really hurt, Heidi. I don't know if I can go on!" he yelled, just to annoy me even more.

I widened my eyes and speed walked to my locker, Peter still sniggering and snorting away behind me. Shaking my head, I entered my locker combination and opened my locker. Opening my backpack, I saw the pill bottle laying on top. This was something I didn't even want Peter to know. I threw them to the back of my locker before he caught up with me.

"Aw, Heidi bab-"

"If you are about to call me 'babe,' please keep in mind how Charlotte would feel if you no longer had a dick. With all the screwing you guys do, I don't think she'd be too happy."

He busted laughing again as I continued loading books into my locker. Once I unloaded all of it, I turned to face Peter again. I pursed my lips as he tried to calm his laughing.

"I'm glad you think being a whore is funny," I said, walking towards my first block class, which was algebra.

"Heidi. You know I'm not a whore. I just like to do it!"

"Ha. Ha. You are ever so hilarious, peter. I don't know how I could go on without such a humorous person like yourself in my life."

"Well, BABE, I know you love me, and you know you love me, and that's all that matters."

"Damnit, Peter!" I reached down and grabbed his balls, squeezing them in a painful way that not even a whore like himself would enjoy.

"Holy fuck!" he exclaimed, grabbing his crotch with pain.

I laughed and turned the corner, walking into my algebra class. Taking my usual seat in the back of the room, I couldn't help but to notice him, sitting on the opposite side of them room as me, but still in the back. My breath caught in my throat as I tried to avert my gaze from his gorgeous features. With much effort, I did so and took my seat like normal. Mrs. Dodson entered the room and rambled on as usual, and I didn't pay attention. Instead, I took out my journal and began writing. This was always the class I chose to write in.

_Dear Diary, 1/27/11_

_I dreamed about him again last night. Not that I didn't suspect it. This dream was just… so different. He would kiss me… and touch me… I remember one part of the dream specifically where he was naked. So was I. We didn't do anything… And if we did, I don't remember. What I do remember, though, is the perfect outline of his muscles, the way his hair fell just right atop his head… The dream ended far sooner than I would have liked for it too. My mother was in the dream, too. She was with Marcus, my uncle. Not like she hasn't been before. But it was strange, because I don't see the relation that my mother, Marcus, and Felix have. I truly wish I did._

_My mom just keeps pushing me away. Not intentionally, I guess, but it's just the things she says or does. I think she's having another affair. She always comes home late, and leaves too early. I don't understand how she can do that to my dad. He has never done anything to her! Nothing. Fuck__ it all._

_The suicide rate just keeps climbing higher and higher for me. I tried to drown myself two nights ago. Drowning takes too long. So I can't go that way. I try to think of a reason to live, but I can't. Maybe for my dad, or maybe just Peter. I don't know what Peter would do without me. I'm afraid he is gonna get Charlotte pregnant. They screw in the janitor's closet in between almost every class. How is that even possible?_

_And to my final point of interest today… Tanya keeps messing with me. Every time I see her in the halls, she tries to trip me, make fun of me… something. Ever since I started hanging with Peter, she has just hated me. Shouldn't she be mad at Charlotte instead? Now I sound like a six year old. I should go._

_Heidi._

I closed my journal and slipped it into my binder, looking back to the front of the classroom where Mrs. Dodson continued to ramble. I couldn't help but to peek out of the corner of my eye for just a moment to see Felix. He was watching _me_. Had he seen what I was writing? He couldn't have! We were sitting way too far away from each other.

Sooner or later, who knows?, I wasn't paying attention; class dismissed. I scurried out of the classroom and stood outside the door, waiting for Peter. We had English together.

"Heidi?" a soft, yet masculine voice spoke from behind me. I turned around slowly, surprised to see Felix. My heart began to beat wildly, and my palms got sweaty.

"Yes, Feh-Felix?" I choked out, trying to remain calm.

"I wish to speak with you later," he said with a very weak smile and a nod. I nodded in agreement and gave a 'thumbs-up' because I simply couldn't speak. I walked away, in a rush to find Peter. I found him where he normally was - in the janitor's closet.

As soon as I opened the door, I regretted doing so.

"Oh my GOD!" I yelled, turning with disgust.

They were making out. Heavily. Charlotte's shirt and bra were dropped to the floor, along with her dignity. Peter's shirt was also in the floor, while his hand was down her pants. The sound of their moaning and grunting or whatever the hell they were doing could not get out of my head. The most disgusting part about this whole situation was Charlotte's hand on Peter's dick. She was giving him a hand job. And I saw it. Both Peter's pants and underwear were around his ankles, so I could see it all. I had always looked at Peter like a brother, so I thought I was going to vomit.

Charlotte hurriedly pulled her shirt on, not caring to put her bra back on. She blushed as she looked at me and grabbed her garment off the floor. She put it in her purse, zipped up her tightly-fitted skin jeans, and ran out of the closet.

Peter just stood there like the idiot he was, wide-eyed and red-faced.

"PETER!" I yelled, covering my eyes, "PUT YOUR TROUSERS ON!"

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry," he muttered, yanking his pants and boxers up. As he pulled his jeans on, I uncovered my face.

"That was repulsive."

He was back to his normal self in no time. "You say repulsive, I say hot. That was really good, Heidi! I can't believe you disrupted that moment. She could've given me head! This is the first time I have ever left that closet unsatisfied," he said with a smirk.

"Peter!" I couldn't help but to laugh. He always knew how to play everything off.

We went into English class, and he took his seat beside Charlotte. She looked back at me, offering an apologetic smile. I waved a dismissive hand and took my seat.

"Do you mind if I take a seat here?" the familiar masculine voice asked me.

I looked up. Felix, again. "Of course not."

He smiled and pulled out the seat beside me. Why was he showing a sudden interest in _me_? Was I dressing like a whore? Were my clothes too tight? I looked down at myself. No, they weren't. Had I done something provocative? Of course not. To the best of my memory, I didn't do anything wrong. At all. I wanted to ask him about it, but I just couldn't bring myself to it.

"What I was going to ask you earlier, Heidi, was… Well, would you enjoy accompanying me on, perhaps, a date? Feel free to reject my offer," he offered with a smile.

My jaw dropped. I was almost speechless. The day had come. But now that the time was here… What was I going to say?

**I hope you enjoyed. Review if you want. Flames appreciated. New chapter soon.**


End file.
